Harry Potter: What happened next
by harryp1
Summary: What happens after the three famouse wizards grow up and become adults. Following the stories from Hermaine and Rons wedding, to the birth of the Harry and Ginny's first child, the health scares of Mr Weasley, that first meeting of Draco Malfoy since the war and what ever happened to Dudley? All will be reveled here!


Chapter 1

The heat from the summer sun was blazing over the city of London.

The Summer heat wave had given children an excuse to have water fights and paddling pool parties in the streets and families up and down the country to have daily barbecues in their backyards. Grimnauld place was no exception.

One hot Saturday afternoon the community square was filled with all types of families enjoying the street party that the rare heat found in Britain had allowed but there was one family that was missing from the festivities, the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place, although the other families would never now that the couple living there.

12 Grimmauld Place was a magical hidden house, protected by a Fidelius Charm that belonged to the Potter family. The ancestral home of the Black family the house was left by Sirius Black to his god son Harry after his passing.

The local Muggles had now long come to accept the mistake in the numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11, and at this point it properly was a good thing that the residents of Grimmauld Place could not see or here into Number 12.

"RONALD!"

A high pitched female scream came from the kitchen on the ground floor.

"RONALD!"

Ron Weasley, a tall red haired man came stumbling in half dressed with a toothbrush hanging out his mouth mumbling;

"What, what's wrong?"

"Its a disaster!"

Hermaine who was sitting at the large wooden table in the centre of the room with both Mr and Mrs Weasly standing behind her looked as pale as a ghost.

When Hermaine and Ron first started planning there wedding, Hermiane had been a calm and collective bride to be, but in the recent weeks running up to the wedding she had started becoming what Ron remembered her to be like at Hogwarts during exams, "crazy Hermaine", rethinking everything from the food, location, her dress, Ginny's dress, Ron and Harry's suit's, the guest's seating and transportation.

"What, what's a disaster". Ron mumbled.

"My parents, they were travelling here by the flu network, but they've never done it before".

"I'm sure your parents will be fine. We wrote the instructions down for them step by step dear." Mrs Weasley interjected

"Mrs Weasley, but with no disrespect my parents are muggels. Standing in a burning fireplace isn't safe to them, in the muggle world it's actually dangerous."

Seeing how stressed Hermaine was getting, Ron not wanting a Hermaine breakdown to happen at any moment soon decided to make a suggestion.

"Honey why don't I travel to your parents house by flu powder and bring them back here by evaporation, then Harry could drive them when he leaves tomorrow with Ginny".

Ginny was Ron's youngest sister and his best friend Harry's wife. Ginny was now six months pregnant and not able to fly, evaporate or use the flu network to get to the wedding.

"There that seems like a good idea, and when they get back we will have a stiff brandy waiting for them". Mr Weasly said patting Hermaine gently on the back.

"Or a bucket for their vomit" Ron thought to himself.

"Ron why don't you go and finnish getting ready dear, the quicker you get to the Granger's the better", Mrs Weasley continued now bundling up some scattered scrolls from the table.

"Yes and I'll fire a quick email to them so they know your coming". Hermaine now pulled her laptop over and started franticly typing on the keyboard.

"Amazing things these laptop thingies, muggles, they create the most marvellous inventions". Mr Weasley said grabbing the chair beside Hermaine and looking at her actions with full attention.

Ron left the kitchen hearing Hermaine's voice in the background,

"I just think meat pies are to hot to serve in this weather Mrs Weasley!".

Ron climbed the narrow staircase of Number 12 until he reached his bedroom. He entered his bathroom to finnish cleaning his teeth before returning to his room where he quickly pulled the rest of his clothes on, slipped his shoes onto he feet, gave his hair a quick brush before pulling his jacket on before leaving just as quick as he entered his room to go back to the kitchen.

As he finished climbing down the stairs the front door opened and Harry and Ginny entered. Ginny might have been six months pregnant, Ron thought, but she sure looked a lot further on.

"Hey how was the appointment " Ron asked as Harry shut the door behind him.

"Terrible, they healer thinks I might come early and wants me to bed rest from now on". Ginny groaned as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Please tell me you can still come to the wedding, because if Hermaine has to get a new maid of honour on top of everything else, I think I might have to admit her to St Mungo's Ron whispered hoping Hermaine wouldn't here the conversation happening outside the door.

"No, I told her I would start bed rest after the wedding.".

Ron gave a sigh of relive, "Oh can you drive Hermaine's parents with you tomorrow.".

"Sure we have room". Harry said as they climbed the steps to the ground floor kitchen.

"Thanks".

All three entered the kitchen and Mrs Weasley came bumbling over to Ginny fussing as Ginny tried to sit down next to Hermaine.

"How was the healer appointment dear?".

"Don't ask!" sniped Ginny.

"Well let me get you some tea my dear".

"Thanks Mum".

And with that Ron thought it might be a good time to depart.

"Ok I'm off to get Hermaine's parents", kissing Hermaine of the cheek.

"Why don't I come with you" Harry said, "you know they might feel more comfortable travelling with two wizards on their first evaporation trip" Harry was now eyeing Ginny to Ron with that "please let me go look".

Ron got it, Ginny had been a bit extra hormonal the last couple of weeks, plus he could do with the support around Hermaine's parents.

"Sure, if that's OK Ginny?" Ron replied.

"Yeah it's fine, just try not to be to long".

And with that both Harry and Ron walked over to the fireplace at the end of the kitchen. Ron retrieved the pot of flu powder dust from the top of the mantel with both men taking a handful of the powder. They handed the jar to Mr Weasley who stood outside the fireplace.

Ron went first. Stepping into the fireplace, he threw the powder out of his hands and shouted"

"109 Queens Road, Cambridge". Just then that all to familiar felling came over Ron. A burning of flames saw him whizzing around the small confided space of the flue network until he took a bump to the ground. He raised his head and there stood his future in laws Mr and Mrs Granger.


End file.
